


My Beloved

by thirstyateez_1117



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Death, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Mentions of Sex, No Sex, Vampires, Violence, this is very graphic wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirstyateez_1117/pseuds/thirstyateez_1117
Summary: San was an adventurousness man. After witnessing a murder, San was terrified. More so when he thought it was his boyfriend who committed the crimes.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 15





	My Beloved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [discountghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/discountghost/gifts).



> HELLO THIS IS SO LATE BUT HERE IS MY SECRET SANTA FOR REM. IM SORRY ITS LATE BUT HERE YOU GOOOOOOOO
> 
> Their twt is @discountghosts go follow them thanks. 
> 
> CW/// BLOOD. ALOT OF BLOOD. DEATH. AND GRAPHIC MURDER SCENES. IF THIS IS TRIGGERING PLEASE DONT READ. YOU HAVE BEEN FOREWARNED.

San always loved Christmas time. The cold weather, occasional snow fall, the multitude of lights and the joined happiness that everyone shared at this time of year. 

This year in particular was the first Christmas he would be spending away from Namhae and his family. 

He would be spending it with his boyfriend Yunho and his closest friends. He loved his friend group. A close knit gang of 8 struggling college students. 

"San! I'm running out for a little while! I'll be back soon!" Yunho yells from the other room of their apartment. 

"Okay babe! Stay safe out there!" San yells in return, cuddling further into the warmth of his bed covers. 

After drifting off into a short but lovely nap, San stirs awake, his phone ringing. 

"H-hello?" He grumbles, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

"Babe? Did I wake you up?" The soft voice of Yunho speaking over the line. 

San smiles softly, "Yeah, but it's okay, I needed to wake up anyways." 

A deep chuckle from the other end of the line. 

"I'm sorry babe but I won't be coming back until later, something came up and it's going to take a while to take care of." He speaks, voice having lost its softness and now holding a growl beneath it. 

"That's alright baby, I'm going to run to the convenience store down the road, We ran out of ramen yesterday and I'm hungry." San replies, dragging himself out of bed slowly. 

"Okay baby, be careful." Yunho says, before hanging up. 

San walks to the bathroom, fixing his sleep riddled hair, before walking out of his bedroom towards the door, he slips on his shoes and a warm jacket, grabbing his wallet and keys off the table before walking out the door, locking it before walking into the cold night. 

The night was cold, a harsh breeze blowing through the streets.

  
  


The dim street lights flickered as San walked beneath them, the eerie silence of the late night sending chills all over Sans body.

The convenience store was within his sight, he smiled happily, he made it without dying.

San walks into the store, smiling and bowing slightly as he is greeted by the clerk at the front counter.

He walks straight to the ramen, grabbing a few packs of his favourite brand, and then making his way to the drink aisle, grabbing a bottle or two of his favourite soda.

He walks up to the clerk, setting the items on the counter and waiting with a small smile as the clerk rings up his dinner.

He pays and leaves with a smile.

He grimaces at the intense chill of the winter air, the bite of the cold burning as it nips at his exposed skin.

As he walks under the same flickering street lights, he hears a scream, a woman screaming bloody murder, in the alley way adjacent to where he stands.

"HELP! HELP! HE-" She was screaming, but rather loud, almost too loud to be real, crack of bones cuts her off.

"Dammit! She could have made it out alive if she would have just shut up." A male voice is heard.

San creeps closer to the voices, staying in the shadows.

He tries not to scream when he sees two tall figures looming over, what is very obviously, a woman, no, teenage girl with a broken neck.

"You can drink first Yun, I'm going to keep watch just in case anyone heard this idiot screaming."

Sans eyes widened at many things, the first was, the name the one guy said, Yun. That's what he and his friends called Yunho. There is no way this man was Yunho. Another is what he said, Drink? Drink what? That he only caught a glimpse of before booking it out of the alley way as the one who spoke turns in his direction.

He couldn't see this man's face, but he swore that his voice was familiar.

He saw this 'Yun' man, kneeled beside the dead woman, latching his mouth around her neck, everything after that was a blur as he ran.

"Hey! Yun, someone was watching us." The one man says.

Yun looks up at him, "How do you know that Young-ah?"

Young holds up a grocery bag, Yun walks up to him, wiping remnants of blood from his mouth.

He looks at the contents of the bag, Ramen and Soda. More specifically, His boyfriends favourites, as well as the strong scent of San lingering on the bag.

San had seen him. This was not good at all.

"Wooyoung, it was San." Yunho looks over at the other.

Wooyoung's eyes widen.

"I should go home, make sure he's alright," Yunho says, throwing the bag somewhere, "You can have the rest of her, I've had enough for tonight."

" Okay, just call me if you need anything." Wooyoung says, patting his shoulder.

Yunho walks out of the alleyway, checking himself in the window of a vacant shop to make sure he didn't look like he just sucked 5 pints of blood from a dead girl's body.

He walked into the apartment, all lights were off.

"Sannie! I'm home!" Yunho yells, discarding his shoes at the door.

He walks into the bedroom to see San wrapped up in a blanket, shaking like a leaf.

"Woah, babe are you alright? Did you get that ramen?" he asks, sitting on the bed beside the other.

San shakes his head, "I started feeling a little sick so I decided to just eat a few crackers."

Yunho knew that was a lie, but San obviously was terrified of what he had witnessed.

"Babe?" San asks, looking over to Yunho, who hums, "Do you think vampires are real?"

Yunho does all he can to not choke on air, so yes, San saw  _ that. _

"I don't know, maybe?" Yunho says, "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." San says, leaning over and laying his head on Yunho's shoulder.

"Come on baby, let's go to sleep hm?" Yunho proposes, San nodding, sitting up off of Yunho so he could get up and change his clothes.

Yunho curls into the sheets beside his boyfriend, pulling him closely to his chest.

\----------------------------------

Yunho wakes up to an empty bed, getting up and walking into the living room, to see San gaping blankly at the television, face pale.

The news was on, the title reading " _ Dead body of teenage girl found in alleyway, neck broken and blood sucked dry, Vampires on the move again." _

"So they are real." San whispers.

Yunho grunts, sighing deeply at the news. He knew what he and Wooyoung did would end up on the news, but he didn't think that it would be this quickly.

"Babe can I tell you something and you not get mad or think I'm crazy?" San asks, turning to look at Yunho, who nods and hums in return.

"I did go to get ramen, but I heard a girl screaming, and I heard the vampires break her neck, then I watched as one of them drank from her. What's weird is one of them was named Yun, wasn't it?"

Yunho almost jumps the couch completely as he grabs Sans face, "You think that if I was a vampire you would know?" He was lying, he had to. San saw what he did last night, he would lose his mind if he found out it was his own  _ boyfriend  _ who he saw doing it.

San nods, shaking his head slightly, "Y-yeah, sorry, I guess I'm over thinking things."

Yunho rubs his thumb over Sans cheek, smiling

Yunho was scared. San was the only one out of the 8 who actually  _ wasn’t  _ a vampire. He was the last to join the group, most of the group was very hesitant on letting him be apart of their, coven so to say. 

But his charming smile and precious dimples broke their doubts and let the boy hang out with them, and after a period of time, Yunho fell in love with the other. 

Despite Hongjoongs ridiculing and arguments, “You will never die, he will, He could quite possibly leave once he finds out. You dont need to go through that, I almost did with Seonghwa, but he knew, He let me change him. We dont know if thats how San will be.” 

Yunho and San had been dating a few years at this point, but San was still oblivious to what exactly his boyfrined was. 

The two boys sit in their apartment for the whole day, watching movies, playing games, fucking on a few random surfaces, the usual. 

“Alright baby, I have to go meet Seonghwa for some stuff with school, dont wait up for me alright? Get some rest.” Yunho says, kissing Sans forehead. San nods with a smile. 

But San was up to no good, despite Yunho telling him to not worry, San did think that him leaving every day, right after it begins getting darks was kind of suspicious. 

Tonight he was going to follow Yunho to where ever he went. 

He slips out of the apartment right after Yunho, quietly catching up to him. 

He hides behind something as Seonghwa walks to Yunho, “Thanks for coming Yunho, you ready?”   


“When am I not? I feel like you all choose to hunt with me only because Im the strongest.” Yunho laughs, earning a playful punch from the other. 

“Hey, if he didnt have you beat by a few hundred years or so I would say you could be the Leader instread on Joong.” Seonghwa retorts, walking with Yunho into an alley way. Yunho hides in the shadows as Seonghwa stands just outside. 

A small framed girl begins walking their way, Seonghwa running up to her, “Hi, Im so sorry to ask this but I dropped my phone behind the dumpster back there and I cant reach it, I was wondering if you could maybe try?” He asks. 

The girl nods her head with a smile, following Seonghwa to the destination. 

She kneels down, peaking behind the dumpster in attempt to see Seonghwas “phone”. 

“I don’t see a ph-“ her words were cut off my the brief sound of shuffling and a loud clang, presumably her head hitting the dumpster. 

“Good kick Yun.” Seonghwa speaks. 

The girl, now very obviously discombobulated and most likely concussed looks around, “W-what do you want from me?” 

Seonghwa and Yunho laugh in unison, “I guess the dumb little girl doesn’t keep up with the news huh?” Yunho asks, grabbing her roughly by the hair and pulling her into a more open space, throwing her body to the ground roughly. 

Seonghwa now takes his turn to deliver a harsh kick to the girls head, blood pouring out of her nose on contact. 

Her words are now jumbled and hard for San to decipher. 

The two men take large breaths through their noses. 

“Fuck, it’s another anemic.” Yunho groans, kicking her mercilessly in the side. 

The girls whimpers are all that is heard in the depth of the alley way. 

San was in awe at what he was witnessing. 

“It’ll be fine, Yun, blood is blood after all.” Seonghwa says, kneeling down beside the beaten girl. 

“So fucking pitiful, a small girl, helpless and going to die.” Seonghwa whispers, sweeping the hair from her face. 

“P-please. Don’t k-kill me.” The girl manages to mutter. 

The two men hovering her body laugh coldly. 

“You eat regularly correct?” Yunho asks, kneeling beside Seonghwa. 

The girl nods weakly, trying to lift her body from the cold asphalt. 

“We need to eat regularly too, and it humans we need.” Yunho continues, pushing her back into the hard ground harshly. 

San is motionless from his hiding place. Yunho lied to him? It was him he saw last night? 

The girl whimpers, trying to scream, but Seonghwa wraps a hand around her throat, making the screams turn to blank gasps of air. 

As soon as Seonghwa releases her neck Yunho hoists her body up effortlessly, diving his face into her neck and biting down, so hard that San was sure he could hear the sound of Yunhos teeth puncturing her skin. 

Her face contorts in pain, screams rip from her throat, as San watches his boyfriend practically eat and innocent girl. 

Yunho pulls his face from her neck, a large gash of skin coming with it, blood pouring from her neck. 

He chews the peice of flesh quickly and swallows it, his face adorned with blood. 

Seonghwa now dips his face into the same place Yunho did, drinking and eating just as much. 

San was sure she was dead at this point, as her hoarse screams of agony had subsided greatly and her skin was now as pale as paper. 

San knew he had to confront them, even if it put his life at stake. 

As he watches the men, drain her body and rip large chunks of skin from her bones, ripping appendages off her body with unforeseen strength, he removed himself from his hiding place and approaches the feeding men. 

“YOU FUCKING LIED TO ME!” He yells, causing the two men to jump, dropping the body parts that they had ripped off the body, as if they were limps off a small tree. 

“S-San.” Yunho mutters, wiping his mouth and walking towards the other. 

“You lied to me. You told me you weren’t the vampire I saw last night! And then you’re out here again! Killing and mutilating an innocent girl!” San cries, hot tears pouring down his face. 

Yunho steps forward again, San backs up, further away from the hand that reached to him. 

“I’m sorry. I am. But I have to do this to live San. I wanted to tell you but I couldn’t. I knew how you would react if you knew I was killing  _ people  _ to survive.” Yunho mutters, tears of his own falling. 

“If you were upfront with me I would have understood! But you lied to me! For years!” San screams, “Fuck this. Enjoy your meal, I’m going to Wooyoungs.” 

“You can’t.” Yunho yells. 

“And why not?” San retorts.

Yunho sighs, “He’s one too. All of us are  _ except you _ . We have been a coven for hundreds of years San. The amount of times we discussed telling you has been more than you could count on ten hands.” 

“So you’re, you’re not 22?” San asks, the word  _ hundreds,  _ hitting his mind like a truck. 

Yunho shakes his head, “Try 622.” 

Sans knees finally decide to give out, falling to the ground. 

“I’ve been dating a vampire. A 600 year old vampire. For 3 years?” San asks. 

Yunho kneels, still keeping a safe distance from San. 

“Yes and I love you San. Out of my 600 years of living I have  _ never  _ loved someone as much as I love you. I’ve wanted to tell you, I have. But I  _ couldn’t  _ I was so afraid that you would leave me after you found out. I hate that you had to witness that. I really do.” Yunho says, tears falling from his eyes like raindrops on glass. 

“Make me one.” San dead pans, looking striaght into Yunho’s eyes. 

Yunho stares at him in shock. 

“No. No I can’t do that.” Yunho mutters. 

“Why not?” San asks. 

Seonghwa now approaches the two, kneeling beside San, the smell of blood now much stronger. 

“San, about 700 years ago, I was human. I fell in love with a vampire, Hongjoong to be exact. We both knew that he would never die, and I would. We agreed to doing the change. I died that night. A painful, wrenching death. I was dead for 5 days. But then it worked. And I was alive again. But I was still in pain. I was hungry. I ravished a village in search for food. I killed over 80 people in one night due to this. But that was 700 years ago. That was in easier, less modern times. But now, if you were to change. You could get yourself killed, trying to find food. We don’t want that for you.” Seonghwa says, laying a soft hand on Sans shoulder. 

“But I want to. We can figure something out. I don’t want to die and leave you to be alone forever. I want to be with you Yunho.” San cries. 

Seonghwa looks to Yunho, who nods. 

“Get up.” Yunho says, stretching out a hand to San. He takes it, hesitantly. 

They guide him through dark streets and alleyways, until they arrive at what looks like a closed mine. 

But when they move the rugged wood, they enter what looks like a abandoned warehouse. 

What the fuck. 

The trudge through the area until they get to a door, knocking softly, when a familiar voice yells for them to enter. 

They open the door and go in, finding Hongjoong and Yeosang sitting on a couch, drinking what looked like wine, but San assumed that’s not what it was. 

“San.” Hongjoong yelps. 

“Sh, Joong, he knows.” Yunho says, Hongjoongs shoulders relaxing. 

“Baby, he wants to change. He wants to be with Yunho.” Seonghwa says, looking deep into Hongjoongs eyes. 

“Did you tell him your story?” Hongjoong asks, Seonghwa nods, “Did he change his mind?” All three men shake their heads. 

“Then do it. We have a slew of kidnapped people in the left wing he can ravish. We just need to keep him locked up in a room during and after the process. When he awakes, we can see how he reacts, if he was like you and craves flesh and blood. We let him into the left wing. If not, and he’s sick, like Yeosang was, we give him blood treatments until he is ready to feed himself. That’s all that we can do. We obviously can’t change his mind.” Hongjoong rambles. 

San smiles, he was going to be with Yunho forever. He was terrified though, he saw the pale scar on Seonghwa and Yeosangs necks. He would have one. But he didn’t care. He wanted to be with Yunho, no matter the measures he had to take and things he has to risk. 

Yunho takes San by the wrist, guiding him into a dark bedroom, lighting candles, setting the bed to be more comfortable.

Yunho was silent. He wouldn’t speak to San during this moment. 

“Can- Can we call Wooyoung?” San asks, Yunho grins slightly, “He’s already on his way baby.” 

“How?” San asks. 

“Hongjoong has this cool ability that he can use with the vampires within his coven. He can call them, through telepathy. No matter the distance. He already called Wooyoung, and told me he did so.” 

San gapes at the statement. 

“So is this why you would never eat pasta with me? Is it cause you’ll die if you eat garlic?” San asks, sitting on the bed and kicking his feet. 

Yunho laughs, “No, garlic doesn’t kill us. It’s kind of like severe allergies. We just get sick, really sick.” 

San nods. 

“WAIT! You’re techically dead right?” He asks, Yunho’s face contorting. 

“No, I’m alive. But I just. Don’t have a heart beat, and I don’t breathe.” Yunho replies. 

San lets out a  _ ahh,  _ “okay so, if you don’t breathe, is that why your stamina is so high when we fuck? Because you don’t get out of breath or tired?” 

Yunho laughs harder this time, “Well, when you put it that way. Yes.” 

San smiles at his realization. 

After San bouncing multiple questions and concerns, mostly myths he has heard, off of his boyfriend, Wooyoung bursts through the door. 

“Great you didn’t start yet.” The blonde mutters. 

“We were waiting for you.” Yunho sighs. 

“Good,” Wooyoung replied, smiling at San, “are you sure you want to go through with this Sannie?” 

San simply nods, but piping up with a question, “How old are you?” He asks. 

Wooyoung laughs, “622 babe. Me and Yunho are the same age, as well as Yeosang and Mingi. Hongjoong is about 823 while Seonghwa is 724” 

San lets out another sigh of understanding.

“Okay babe. Are you ready? It’s going to hurt like a bitch, for you and me.” Yunho asks, looking at San. 

He nods, moving to lay down on the bed. 

Wooyoung lays beside him, holding his hand and cuddling deep into his side. 

San never realized until now, he never did feel, or even hear a heartbeat from either two of the males. 

Yunho crawls up the bed, smiling sincerely at his boyfriend, dipping his face into Sans neck, “Wait!” San yelps, causing Yunho to jump back and Wooyoung to lift his head. 

“I want to see your teeth. Before they. Ya know. Jab into my neck.” He says. 

Yunhos laughs, opening his mouth, two very long, and quite sharp teeth glimmering in the candle light. 

San sighs, closing his eyes and now baring his neck. 

Yunho dips his head again, licking a gentle stripe up the side of SAN’s jugular, before pericing the skin. 

They didn’t lie. It fucking hurt like a bitch. 

The sweltering pain in this neck, moved to every inch of his body, he wanted to writhe in pain, but his muscles themselves locked into place and stopped him from doing so. 

He could feel his blood pouring out of the open wound into Yunhos mouth.

He could feel every breath of air he had ever taken slipping from his lungs. He felt his heart beat slow, the pain unreal. 

He was both sweltering hot and freezing cold. He was pain. Head throbbing, deteriorating pain.

He saw every moment of his human life flash before his eyes. He was terrified. 

Then everything stopped. The pain stopped. The memories. Breathing. A heart pumping. It all stopped. San had died. 

Yunho lifts his face from Sans neck. Looking into the now lifeless eyes of his beloved. He knew he would awaken. But he was crushed. He never in his life wanted to see San dead. 

Tears stream down his face, as Wooyoung rubs his back softly, the others enter the room, there to comfort Yunho. 

“He will be okay Yun. He will come back.” Hongjoong mutters, placing a hand over Sans eyes, closing them. 

The 6 men left Yunho to be with San. He lay beside his boyfriend as he cried. 

  
  


Yunho stayed like that for 8 days. Only eating when Seonghwa would bring him food. 

One faithful morning, Yunho felt stirring beside him. 

He looks up to see Sans eyes fluttering open. 

“San! San you’re awake!” Yunho yelps in glee. 

“Y-yeah. I am and I feel like  _ shit.”  _ He murmured

Yunho screams at the top of his lungs for Seonghwa, who runs into the room with a glass of dark red liquid and a plate of what looked like ripped human flesh. 

“Here baby, drink, eat.” Yunho says. 

San sits up, grabbing the cup and chugging it with no second guess. 

“Fuck that’s good.” He sighs, grabbing a peice of flesh and biting into it, munching happily. 

“Do you feel sick? The need to murder?” Seonghwa asks. 

“I- I don’t know. Maybe another cup of whatever the fuck that was and I’ll know.” San says. 

“Blood babe. That was blood.” Yunho laughs. 

Sans eyes grow in size. “I drank  _ blood?  _ Like it was  **_water?_ ** ” 

Yunho nods, “you even said it was good, you like it now babe. Your taste buds are accustomed to the taste of it.” 

“Well shit.” San sighs. 

Seonghwa comes back, but now with a bag, approximately a gallon in size, with a large straw attached. 

He sits it at the end of the bed, handing San the straw. 

San drinks it like their is no tommorow, sighing in relief after each sip. 

“I don’t think I’ll need to ravish the left wing just yet.” San laughs, sipping the blood and poking his new fangs with his tounge. 

He was happy. Yunho was happy. They would be together forever now. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
